


No debí marcharme

by Romallonsy



Category: Crónicas de la torre
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romallonsy/pseuds/Romallonsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos años después de los acontecimientos de La llamada de los muertos,Salamandra,que ha estado fuera todo este tiempo, vuelve a la Torre para reencontrarse con Jonás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No debí marcharme

Salamandra suspiró al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza y dejaba que las agradables gotas de agua nadaran por su rostro. Era una llovizna cálida y reconfortante, pero aún así no lo suficiente para calmar todas las dudas del corazón de la muchacha.

-"Lluvia y fuego"-Pensó amargamente-"Menuda combinación" Pese a todo no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa melancólica al recordar todas las veces que, en su niñez, la habían repetido que la lluvia era un don divino. El agua significaba una buena cosecha, lo que traía a su vez vida y esperanza. Sin embargo, los fuegos eran horribles, devastadores y no arrastraban tras de sí más que muerte y desolación: Quemaban los campos, destruían casas y se robaban todas las almas inocentes que encontraba a su paso. Salamandra se preguntó si la habrían aceptado como a una más en su pueblo natal si en lugar de poderes relacionados con el fuego, estos hubieran sido acuáticos. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar todas aquellas tonterías de su mente. La Bailarina del Fuego picó espuelas a su caballo y se adentró por fin en el Valle de los Lobos.

* * *

Jonás estornudó sonoramente sobre un viejo libro de enormes solapas. Cerró el manuscrito, sobre el que de todas formas empezaba a cabecear, se acurrucó en la silla y deseó con toda su alma tener en aquellos momentos un fuego que le diera algo de calor. En los nuevos aposentos que eligió no había chimenea alguna, y eso era algo que más tarde había lamentado profundamente. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana: La luna se alzaba alta y resplandeciente sobre el cielo negro salpicado de estrellas. Estaba llena pero, por alguna extraña razón, los lobos callaban aquella noche. Tal vez demasiado ocupados cazando. Cuando ya se decidía a abandonar su escritorio y meterse entre las cálidas mantas de su cama, de repente algo le llamó la atención y le congeló la sangre: Durante un instante, le pareció haber visto un destello rojo y brillante entre la espesura de los bosques que se alzaban más allá del valle. Parpadeó un par de veces, se frotó los ojos y observó con más atención, pero ya no había nada allí. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a retomar la tarea de irse a dormir, pero aquello ya no lo dejaría descansar. Cogió una lámpara de aceite de encima de su mesa, cuya llama mágica no llegaba nunca a extinguirse, y salió del cuarto, inquieto. Los largos pasillos de la Torre estaban vacíos y silenciosos, como era normal a tales horas de la madrugada, pero aún en las horas más activas y con la escuela más llena de alumnos que nunca, a Jonás seguía pareciéndole que la Torre se encontraba vacía y solitaria. Faltaban demasiadas personas allí: Dana, que ya llevaba dos años sumida en un profundo sueño del que parecía que nunca despertaría; Kai, el dragón dorado que apenas reaccionaba ante nada desde el coma de su Maestra; Fenris, quien había salido de viaje hacía un mes para, según había indicado, visitar a unos viejos amigos de más allá del mar y hacerles saber que se quedaría en la Torre, velando por Dana. Pero a la persona que más extrañaba Jonás, la que más le dolía en su corazón al recordarla, era Salamandra. Añoraba tantas cosas de ella: Sus rizos del color del fuego, la actitud aventura y vivaracha, las caricias que hacía tantos años habían compartido…Todo. El joven bajó la larga escalera de caracol. Pero esos eran tiempos felices. Le costaba recordar lo despreocupado y feliz que era en aquel entonces, cuando conoció a Salamandra. Ella era apenas una niña de trece años, testaruda y audaz pero asustada de sus propios poderes, y él un simple estudiante de tercer grado que aún vestía la túnica azul. La había rescatado de una muerte segura, pues sus vecinos estaban dispuestos a lincharla y…No, el que la había rescatado era Fenris. Él la había ayudado a que se percatara de sus poderes, tendiéndola una mano a través del fuego y luego sacándola de allí. Él solo esperaba y miraba.

-"Fenris, siempre Fenris"-Pensó, e inmediatamente se sintió mal por el momentáneo odio. Su amigo no tenía la culpa, ni tampoco Salamandra. Nadie la tenía, o si acaso, solo él, por empeñarse en perseguir una ilusión: Que Salamandra podía sentir amor por él, o por cualquiera que no fuera el elfo. Un ruido le sacó entonces de sus cavilaciones y bajó los últimos escalones a toda prisa: Alguien estaba en la puerta de la Torre.

* * *

Cuando la vio, parecía tan asustado que era incapaz de hablar, hasta que tras unos balbuceos incomprensibles, Jonás consiguió articular un par de palabras:

-Has…vuelto.

Salamandra asintió.

-Tenía que ver a Dana, y a Kai, y a...A todos-Repuso finalmente tras un momento de vacilación. Por alguna razón se sentía algo incómoda ante Jonás, pese a que habían hecho las paces tras la profecía, hacía dos años. Él frunció el ceño, pero seguía visiblemente perdido.-Dejaré el caballo en las cuadras.

La chica se dirigió hacia allí, y Jonás la siguió.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Aquí y allá. Tenía algunos asuntos pendientes.-No había visto a Oso y el resto del grupo desde la profecía, y se sentía en deuda con ellos por todo el trabajo que habían hecho ayudándola a encontrar a Fenris. Además, tenía una cuenta que saldar con Hugo, aquel maldito traidor. No fue demasiado dura con él, solo le había chamuscado un poco el pelo y algunos dedos de los pies.

Jonás no pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Te estuvimos esperando. Fenris y yo.

-¿Dónde está Fenris?-Preguntó con curiosidad mientras desabrochaba las cinchas de la silla de montar.

-Se fue a visitar a unos amigos de más allá del mar hace un mes. Dijo que volvería pronto, así que no creo que tarde más de un par de semanas.

-Los lobos-Musitó Salamandra de forma enigmática. Jonás no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto.- ¿Cómo están Dana y Kai?

-Dana sigue igual, oscilando entre la vida y la muerte. Kai está un poco mejor, ahora al menos te mira cuando le hablas, pero se pasa la mayor parte del día durmiendo.-Asintió Jonás con gesto grave y cargado de pena. Solo entonces se dio cuenta Salamandra de lo mucho que había crecido. Ya era un hombre de casi veintitrés años, además del Amo de la Torre. Sintió entonces una oleada repentina de compasión y ganas de ayudarle a soportar un poco de todo el peso que le habían echado encima.

-No debí marcharme-Susurró Salamandra-Siempre creí que mi lugar estaba allí fuera, con los monstruos, el oro y las tierras desconocidas. Pero no, este es mi hogar: La Torre. Jamás debí abandonar a mi Maestra, a mis amigos. Fui estúpida y egoísta.-Sintió que las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos. Las retuvo y deseó que Jonás no se diera cuenta gracias a la oscuridad.

-No…Salamandra…-El chico era incapaz de formar una frase completa. Alargó la mano hasta el brazo de la chica, pero la apartó antes de llegar a tocarla.-Voy a prepararte una habitación, estarás cansada. ¿Has venido cabalgando todo el camino desde…? ¿Desde dónde?

-No importa. No demasiado lejos, no llegué a salir de los Siete Reinos. –Contestó de forma evasiva-Antes me gustaría ver a Dana, ¿dónde…?

-Arriba. Ven.

Jonás la guió entre escaleras y puertas hasta la sala donde descansaba su antigua maestra, y mientras avanzaban Salamandra pensó que nada había cambiado allí, excepto quizás por el polvo que ahora se amontonaba por todos los rincones. Cuando llegaron, Jonás no quiso entrar, quizás ya demasiado abatido por el regreso de la chica como para añadir el peso de la visión del cuerpo inerte de Dana. Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. Y allí estaba, tumbada junto a la ventana en la que repiqueteaba la lluvia. Salamandra se acercó despacio y en silencio, como si tuviera miedo de despertarla, aunque en el fondo eso era lo que más quería. Se sentó a su lado y la observó durante largo rato: No había cambiado nada, excepto tal vez por las canas que cada vez se hacían más presentes en su cabello negro. Parecía dormir en paz, con su típica expresión serena, de la que tan poco habían podido disfrutar durante los últimos años

-Oh, Dana. Nada ha acabado bien para nosotras, ¿verdad? –Se preguntó si podría oírla, y al menos la acarició una mejilla para que pudiera sentir su tacto.- Todos te echamos mucho de menos. Jonás lo está haciendo muy bien con la Torre. Para variar.-Soltó una risotada amarga, y agarró la mano de la mujer-No te preocupes, Dana. Estoy segura de que algún día todo será igual que antes. Tú, Kai, Fenris, Jonás, Conrado…Seremos una familia otra vez.

Evidentemente, Dana no respondió. Salamandra suspiró y salió del cuarto, no sin antes plantar un beso en la frente de la Señora de la Torre. Afuera la esperaba Jonás, que apoyado en la pared, ya empezaba a cabecear de sueño. Se despertó de golpe y aturdido cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse.

-Ah. ¿Ya la has visto? No he dejado de buscar una cura y…-Su propio bostezo le interrumpió-Bueno, te acompaño a tu habitación.

De nuevo la guió hasta uno de los pisos superiores de la Torre, habitaciones que reconoció como la de los tutores, en las que una vez había dormido Fenris. Ella esperaba poder recuperar su antiguo cuarto de estudiante, pero seguramente ya estaría ocupado por los nuevos aprendices que habían llegado tras que Dana cayera en coma.

La habitación estaba limpia y ordenada, con la cama preparada para dormir. Con un chasquido de dedos Jonás hizo que un fuego comenzara a arder en la pequeña chimenea, y todo se iluminó. Salamandra quedó sorprendida por la habilidad con la que lo había hecho, y pensó de nuevo en el muchachito de quince años que tenía demasiado miedo para presentarse a los exámenes. Pero siempre había guardado todo el poder dentro de él, y eso ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-Vaya. Has aprendido bien.

-De la mejor-Respondió él tímidamente, y en seguida pareció arrepentirse, porque se apresuró a irse.-Bueno, me marcho ya, debe ser tardísimo…

Pero ella lo detuvo agarrándole por la manga, presa de un repentino pánico del que no supo muy bien su origen. Ella, siempre tan valiente, tan fuerte, ahora tenía miedo de quedarse a solas.

-Espera. Quédate un rato más. Hay muchas cosas que no sé aún.

Jonás, aunque exhausto, accedió. Nunca le había podido negar nada, ni siquiera ahora, tras dos años de separación. Se sentaron hombro con hombro en la cama, cada uno esperando a que el otro hablara. Finalmente, lo hizo Salamandra.

-¿Sigue aquí Iris?

-No, que va-Replicó, divertido-El último año comenzaron a parecerle interesantísimas las teorías de Conrado, y se fue a estudiar con él. No paraba de decir que pensaba abrir la mejor escuela de magia del reino.

La chica recibió la noticia con una sonrisa. Era agradable ver que al menos alguien podía continuar con su vida.

-¿Quieres decir que ella y Conrado…?

-No, no. Creo que aún está muy afectada por lo de Saevin. Bueno, como todos. Hemos perdido mucho, pero también ganado. La Torre está más concurrida que nunca ahora que la magia no está tan mal vista, en parte gracias a nuestras aventuras de estos últimos años. A veces incluso los familiares de los estudiantes vienen de visita.

-¿No tienes a nadie que te ayude? ¿Ningún otro maestro?-Quiso saber ella. Él negó con la cabeza.-Tal vez pudiera quedarme aquí durante algún tiempo y enseñar. No se me da mal el libro de fuego, ¿sabes?- Jonás acogió la broma con una carcajada sincera, llena de alivio y descanso tras todo el sufrimiento pasado. También se alegró por la noticia, tanto que se puso en pie de un salto en cuanto procesó la información.

-¡¿De verdad?!-Exclamó en voz demasiado alta, pero de todas formas en aquel piso no había a nadie a quien despertar. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, entusiasmado.-Eso es genial. A todos les encantará tener una nueva profesora, se van a alegrar muchísimo.

Cuando pasaba por su lado le agarró del brazo y tiró de él, obligándole a ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella. Mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que tras la barba, el cansancio y las ojeras lo hacía parecer más joven y revitalizado que nunca. Sus ojos brillaban de nuevo.

-Claramente no tanto como tú.

-No. Nadie se va alegrar tanto como yo. Te he echado mucho de menos, Salamandra.

-Y yo también, Jonás. No debí marcharme.-Repitió por segunda vez en aquella noche. Le posó las manos con gentileza en la cara, y atrayéndole con decisión, le besó. Y esperó que aquel gesto dijera todo lo que le había echado de menos, que hablara todas las conversaciones que deberían haber tenido y que le transmitiera lo mucho que le necesitaba.-No debí marcharme.


End file.
